1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage for traversing irregular surfaces and more particularly, to a baby stroller to be rolled along an approximately horizontal surface and to be slid upstairs and downstairs without bumping an infant carried therein. Furthermore, the carriage provides a smooth ride and is easy to stop and easy to pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of carriages such as baby strollers, barrel trucks, stretcher chairs, and lift carts are well known in the art. Most of them have skids for smoothly sliding along a high friction surface. Such conventional carriages are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,379 to Schulze, U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,045 to Jordan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,669 to Loerke; U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,879 to Jorgensen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,887 to Menne; U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,833 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,511 to Weil et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,659 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 473,234 to Egen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,954 to Mintz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,669 to Johnson. However, these carriages include skids attached to a main frame thereof, and fail to provide means for stopping and an extendable handle so that it is difficult to operate, carry and transport and is inconvenient to collapse.